


Ikävä

by Fredu



Category: Moomins - Fandom, Muumilaakson Tarinoita
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu
Summary: Minä en halua että lähdet





	1. Lähden vain tullakseni joskus takaisin

“Minä en halua, että lähdet”, Muumipeikko katseli Nuuskamuikkusta turvallisen välimatkan päästä. Nuuskamuikkunen katseli tummuvaa taivasta, pian sataisi. Hän piti sateessa kävelystä, koska silloin erityisesti sai olla rauhassa. Kulkurit pitävät rauhasta.  
“En minäkään lähtisi ellen pitäisi matkustelusta niin paljon. Se kuuluu luontooni. Ja ellen lähde, en voi koskaan tulla takaisin. Emme kokisi jälleennäkemisen riemua”, Muikkunen yritti lohduttaa edessään seisovaa Muumia, joka yritti keksiä syyn, miksi hänen olisi pitänyt jäädä.

“Jättäisin sen mieluusti kokematta, jos vain saisin olla kanssasi”, syksy kasvoi aina vain tummemmaksi heidän yrittäessään hyvästellä. Pian olisi aika muumiperheen käydä nukkumaan, talviunilleen, kun taas Nuuskamuikkunen ei siitä pahemmin välittänyt. Muumipeikko ei uskaltanut uudestaan yrittää samaa, mitä joskus aiemmin. Aikaisemmin hän oli pyytänyt päästä mukaan, mutta nyt hän tiesi, ettei hänestä ollut siihen. Hän ei ollut kulkuri Muikkusen lailla, vaan kotiseuturakas muumi.

“Älä huolehdi, Muumipeikko. Me näemme vielä, ei tämä ole maailmanloppu, olenhan minä lähtenyt ennenkin”, Nuuskamuikkunen heilautti kättään, kääntyi ja lähti. Joka vuosi oli aina vain vaikeampaa lähteä, mutta talven jälkeen koittaa aina kevät. Hänen ei tarvitsisi palata, hän oli sen Titiuullekin kertonut, mutta muuta hän ei enää voinut. Oli helpointa vain tulla takaisin, samaan paikkaan joka vuosi, sillä hän ei enää tiennyt miten muuten olisi viettänyt kesänsä.

Ilman Muumipeikkoa hänellä ei ollut kesää.

Oli vain pitkä talvi.

Pimeä.


	2. Nukun, koska ikävöin

_Nuku hyvin äläkä sure. Ensimmäisenä kevätpäivänä minä olen taas täällä luonasi._

Tyyny sai kauniit, tumman ruskeat ympyräkuviot, kun Muumipeikko yritti nukahtaa. Aina vain hän ajatuksissaan kuuli tutun huuliharpun, tutun melodian joka kutsui häntä ulos. Hän kuuli kevätlaulun kun syys synkkeni ulkona ja talvi teki tuloaan. Hän olisi halunnut puhua jollekin, mutta kukaan ei olisi ymmärtänyt häntä. Niiskuneiti vain liimautuisi häneen rakastuneena.

_Tytöt eivät kiinnosta minua._

Hän joutui vakuuttelemaan sitä melkeinpä jokaiselle.

_Avioliittomme on pelkkää leikkiä!_

Muumipeikko muisti ilmeen Nuuskamuikkusen silmissä, kun tämä kuuli hänen kihlauksestaan. Ei hän ollut ollut vakavissaan sen suhteen, ei missään vaiheessaan. Oli hän sen kertonut Niiskuneidillekin, mutta tämä ei vain ollut tahtonut kuulla. Niiskuneiti oli tyypillinen nainen, hän halusi uskoa että Muumipeikko rakasti vain häntä, vaikka tytöt eivät Muumia kiinnostaneet sitten alkuunkaan.

Siksi hän vain tyytyi makaamaan kyljellään, kasvot seinään päin. 

Onhan se niin että ikävöidessä,  
vain tyynyyn jäljet jää.


	3. Kevään tullen tulen takaisin

Nuuskamuikkunen haistoi tuulta ja hymyili itsekseen. Hän oli kääntänyt selkänsä talvelle, mutta hän ei koskaan pystynyt kääntämään selkäänsä sille, joka siinä talvessa nukkui. Aina hänen mieltään kaihersivat ne pienet havunneulaset, jotka lämmittivät Muumipeikkoa tämän nukkuessa.

_Miehet eivät ikävöi ystäviään!_

Kesän muistot olivat aina yhtä vahvoina hänen mielessään, eikä hän voinut sille mitään, että joskus hänen mieltään pisteli ikävä. Teltassa vietetyt yöt soittivat yksinäistä laulua niin kauan, kunnes tuli aika lähteä kohti Muumilaaksoa toivoen, että siellä silmut peittäisivät puita. Olisi kevät.

Kevät, alkoi vasta kun hän näki lyhyiden jalkojen tuovan hymyilevää Muumipeikkoa kohti siltaa, jolta raikui huuliharpulla soitettu kevätlaulu. Kevätlaulu, joka sai soittajansa silmät kimmeltämään jälleennäkemisen onnesta.

Talvi oli taas ollut liian pitkä.


End file.
